Dream Dragons
by goldenpiglet54
Summary: Sorry the first chapter is short...its just a taste of whats to come I hope you like it!
1. Taken

Present Day 2006

I remember know. I was running through the woods with my friend Sam, he was chasing me. I told him I could out run him to our secret hideout. I ran and I ran, faster and faster, the last thing I heard was Sam's scream. I felt nothing, except for the fact that I was falling, and I saw a red flash, then a blue flash of light and then darkness. I hit the cold, wet ground, was I dead?

Somewhere in Alagaesia

No, I was alive, but barely. I knew I had a broken wrist, but I didn't know what else. I don't know how long I lay there until someone or something came and took me away. I was wisked up in a harsh way and thrown into a wooden box with wooden bars on it. Where was I? At that moment I had a longing for home, for Sam and my family, would I ever see the, again? Was this even real? Or was I dreaming? I couln't be a dream, only a nightmare.

The wagon stopped and a man grabbed me and dragged me down two flights of stairs, it was agony. He finally threw me into dark, damp cell with one window and one door. In the cell there was one bed with a sheet, and a table with a candle. The guard came by and gave me a piece of stale bread, some water an old dress. I was instructed to put them on, so I did. The guard told me to get some rest, I was to be summoned later.

Sleep was hard to come by, weapons clanking, people yelling and other prisoners howling. My wrist hurt really bad, but I tried not to think of the pain, that was the least of the worries. A knock came at my door, I was lead out by two guards, I was going to work as a servant for King Galbatorix, who was that I did not know. I thought I was still dreaming, but even dreams aren't this bad.

I was face to face with Galbatorix, he was a sight, let me tell you. He introduced himself and I was to address him as "Your Majesty" he then in return asked me my name.

I told him my name was "Jade."


	2. A Mysterious Boy

Dream Dragons Chapt 2

I stand there in front of Galbatorix waiting for a response.

"Very well Jade, you will be serving me in my private quarters, follow me I'll show you our borders."

I follow Galbatorix and listen intently.

"There is where you will live, close to me so I can call upon you whenever I wish. You can roam around anywhere, except the west wing on the fourth floor."

"What's on the fourth floor?" I ask, he cuts me off sharply.

"It's forbidden!" He bellows.

He shows me the rest of his castle and then sends me to do my chores. I am to prepare all his meals, pick out his clothes each morning and do anything else that he wishes I do.

I keep this up for a couple weeks, hard, tired labor, I miss my home, my friends and my family. Will I ever see them again? I did not know, what I once knew I didn't anymore all hope is lost.

I go to sleep one night after a long day I have the strangest dream, its so real I feel like I'm actually there. A guy is roaming through the woods, he's very handsome. Dark hair, tall, strong and he has piercing, icy-blue eyes. He carries a bow and a sword and is riding a beautful white stallion, its starts raining, I feel it on my face...my dream fades and I am woken up by the guards? No it can't be, who is this person? He bears a sword and quickly tells me to get dressed, I can't see his face, its covered by a dark cloak. He takes me by the hand and leads me down the dark stairwell and through a secret corridor where his horse waits for him. We mount his horse and ride off, another journey. Is he my saviour? I thought I don't care he must be for saving me from this awful place. The gentle pounding of the horse's hooves puts me to sleep, I feel like I could sleep for eternity.

I'm warm, wrapped in a protective blanket, In the air I smell fire and I sit up to find the mysterious boy man from my dream.

"Who are you I ask?"

"The name is Murtagh, and how are you feeling, Jade?"

I pause, "You know my name." But how can this be I thought to myself.

"I do, I know a lot more than that, but first we must keep moving, there is your horse, her name is Amalyia. Hurry and get on, we can talk as we ride, you do know how to ride, right?"

"Of course." I remember know, eight years of equestrian training will certainly come in handy.

"Good, then lets ride, just don't pull on her mouth, she hates that."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. So how did you know who I was?"

"We have been waiting for you, your the missing link..."

Missing link to what, my mind was racing.

"To the phrophecy...no one ever told you."

"Told me what?"

"There has been a phrophecy in Alagaesia for many many years about a young girl who will come to the riders' aid, and help bring into the world a new era of riders."

"Could you be a little more specific, please. I'm afraid I don't understand"

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't, but I promise you will know in due time."

We ride all day and into the night and I fall asleep on Amalyia's neck, and I softly hear a whisper.

"Good night precious one."


	3. Conversations

Whole New World

I feel a tug at my shoulder, Murtagh is waking me up. I open my eyes, the sun is shining bright, it hurts, but I don't care. I feel a blanket of protection in Murtagh's presence, more than I've ever felt before, I don't know why.

"How much longer?" I ask.

"Two days at the most." He replies. "Let's keep riding, we'll stop again before nightfall, so we can get a good night's rest and to give the horses a break."

I nod and hug Amalyia.

"Hugs are always appreciated." I hear someone whisper.

I immediately take my arms away from her neck.

"What's the matter?" He asks curiously.

"I thought I just heard...oh nevermind. "

Could it really be I thought? Amalyia talking to me?"

"Did she say something to you, miss?"

"How did you know?"

"You have powers, miss, one's that you can't even imagine, though most are dangerous, some are beautiful and fun. The power of tongues is one of them."

I stare at him blankly. I have powers I thought, impossible.

"Nothing is impossible, Jade." Amalyia whispers in my mind.

"Powers, you mean like magic?" I ask Murtagh.

He nods. " You can talk to animals and can speak almost any dialect, Elvish and even Dwarvish. Listen to your horse, she is wise."

"I will."

"Good." I hear her say.

"You are not curious, miss Jade? About your other powers?"

"I am, but for now I am content."

We ride until dusk and settle down in a small cave, just big enough to have a small fire and two people to lay down side by side.

"Wait here, I'll be back with some fire wood."

I unsaddle Amaliya and brush her soft velvety white coat. I scratch her withers and she whinnies softly.

"Tickle?" I ask her.

"It feels good." I laugh with her. Five minutes later Murtagh comes back with some fire wood.

"Now to start a fire." He said looking around for something to use.

"Brisingr." Amalyia says.

"What's that?" I reply.

"The ancient word for fire, now trust in yourself and repeat after me. Brisingr."

I kneel over next to Murtagh, and say _Brisingr_ aloud. Fire sparks arise from the wood and then a steady flame. I feel weak afterwards and almost fall over, but Murtagh catches me.

"Power, drains your energy, until you learn to build that up , you must keep it at a minimum." He says looking down at me."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Here eat some bread." He hands a piece of bread and then a plate of meat.

"What is it?"

"Rabbit." He replies. "Its rather good, but if you don't want it, I'll give it to my ho..."

"No, it looks great, thanks." He nods and smiles.

After our meal we lay down to sleep. I feel that Murtagh is uncomfortable, laying so close to me, but I don't care, I feel safe.

"You like him don't you?" Amalyia asks giggling.

"No." I shot back.

"Yes, you do, he is a good young man. Don't be afraid." She says.

"Good-night, Amalyia."

"Sleep well, dear one."

I wake up and notice Murtagh and I are really close to eachother. He opens his eyes and gets up quickly.

"Morning miss, I didn't think you'd be up so early." He says putting his shirt and vest back on.

"Sorry, if I woke you."

"Its okay, we should get an early start. We'll eat something later."

We saddle the horses, and get back on the trail.

"Why do you call me miss?"

"Because I am just your collector miss..sorry Jade. I'm following orders to get you to the Varden."

"The Varden? Who are they?"

"No more questions, you will know soon, enough."

"He's afraid." Amalyia tells me.

"Of what?"

"Of you, he's afraid of getting too close to you, and that scares him. He wants the one thing he cannot have."

"But even the lowest of the low, are entitled to some happiness, aren't they."

"Yes, he is not of low stature, his father was once a great ruler, but then he betrayed his people. He craved power, and in the end it destroyed him."

"So you mean he's a prince?"

"He walked away from that role, a long time ago, he hates his father for what he did to him."

"What did he do? What happened to his father?"

"His father left him a scar and a legacy of deceit."

"Why? I don't understand."

"I've said too much, I'm sorry, but we'll talk later."

"Very well." I say back to her.


End file.
